I Didn't Mean to Make Mother Cry
by JoMiSm
Summary: A story mainly about young Loki and his mother but also focusing on Odin's favoritism toward Thor and Frigga's undying love for Loki, no matter what. Prepare for feels. :)


_**Is it weird that I'm looking forward to the reviews at the end over the Loki feels?**_

_****Note: Look up these deleted scenes; they PROVE some fan theories out there that are at use in this fic: **_

_**Thor Deleted Scene-Loki becomes king**_

_**Thor: The Dark World deleted scene-Thor and Frigga discuss Loki****_

_**I might have also watched Frigga's death scene. And cried. Just a little bit. SOB. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this idea and my ability (I've been told) to write feel-twisting fanfiction... Marvel, however, that's out of my league.**_

_**Loki and Thor are young in this, open to interpretation on the exact ages, though. **_

* * *

The smallest things are the ones that stick with you the longest.

It all started with a vase.

The young princes had been playing, running around the castle, and before they knew it, the beautiful and one-of-a-kind gift from Alfheim, land of the Light Elves, was falling to the floor.

"No!" both brothers yelled simultaneously, Loki's arm outstretching to try to save it with magic. It was futile; it shattered into a thousand pieces. Loki and Thor stayed frozen, Loki still with his arm outstretched from casting the magic, and expressions of horror grew on their faces. They were going to be in _so much trouble. _

"Thor! Loki! What was that noise?" said a voice from nearby, nearly as if on cue. The boys jumped into an innocent stance, hoping that their father wouldn't notice the shards behind them.

Their hopes vanished when Odin walked in, eyes narrowing at the mess behind them. "Who did this?" he asked in his growly-parental tone. _  
_

The boys remained silent, though they both knew who'd done it: Thor. He'd been the one to tip the vase. Loki, however, didn't want to sell him out. He'd tried to save the vase to avoid conflict with his father and he kept his silence now to avoid ratting on his brother.

"If you don't tell me, I will punish both of you."

Loki, for a brief moment, contemplated saying Thor's name, but he really didn't want to earn his brother's hatred. He may be the "god of trickery" (A nickname given by the servants around the palace) but he wasn't the 'god of backstabbing.'

Thor, though, apparently had none of these thoughts and said, without hesitating: "Loki did it."

Loki gaped at his older brother who had just been crueler than Loki'd thought possible... sending him to Father's wrath! How could he? "I did not! Thor did it, Father!"

Odin looked between the two boys, but it only took a moment for him to disappointedly drawl "Now, Loki, you should not lie about your brother."

Now the betrayal alarm was sounding from two sides. "I am not lying, Father!" Loki protested. "Thor broke the vase!" Even after his brother turned on him, Loki added as a guilty afterthought: "But he did not mean to."

Odin looked to Thor. "Is this true?" Well, Thor would've gotten into even _more _trouble for lying, so he shook his head no, albeit feeling guilty. Odin looked back at Loki.

"It is my word against his; why do you only listen to him?" Loki asked angrily. He had tried to be good and to tell the truth, just as Odin had taught them, but he wasn't believed, even when he was in the right!

When Odin didn't respond, Loki fled the room, running toward the one person who always believed him.

* * *

Frigga looked up when she heard footsteps in the hallway, stumbling a step backwards a moment later from a hug reaching only to her waist. "Mother," Loki sobbed into her soft robes. They smelled of the royal garden's roses and her soap, the scents that Loki would forever associate with his gentle mom, sometimes the only one, he felt, that loved him.

She looked the way that Loki'd come from, but she didn't see anyone following him. She looked back down at him and smoothed his dark hair consolingly. "Oh, darling," she comforted, "What's wrong?"

"No one ever believes me," Loki sniffled, not moving from where he was, at his mother's skirts. "Even when I tell the truth."

Frigga shuffled over to a seat, lifting Loki to sit in her lap. He leaned his head on her shoulder. "What happened this time?"

Loki's voice was small as he began his story. "Thor broke a vase-"

"The one from Alfheim?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, the one that was your favorite." Loki responded, frowning. It was irreplaceable.

Frigga waved it off, her fingers trailing gold in the air absentmindedly, her magic being that color. "It makes no difference now. Go on."

Loki, glad to talk to _someone _who would take his side over Thor's, continued. "He lied to Father and said that I broke the vase. I said that Thor was lying. Father believed him over me and thought that _I _was lying." Frigga started to speak, but Loki didn't stop; he continued in a rush. "He had no proof against me! He always treats Thor better! I wish that he was not my father!"

He heard a little gasp-y noise and looked up at his mother. "Loki, you don't really mean that, do you?"

Loki's face was horrified. "Mother, are you _crying_?" Yes, indeed she was: there was a solitary tear rolling down her cheek, followed by another.

Frigga ignored the question. "Please, tell me you don't mean that."

"I-" Loki was interrupted when Odin appeared at the door.

Frigga smiled waveringly for her son's benefit, brushing away the tears. "Darling, go play for a little while. Mother and Father have to talk."

"Yes, Mother." Loki walked out the door, brushing by Odin without so much as a second glance, but looking at Frigga with worry as the door shut behind him.

* * *

"You promised that you would treat them the same!" Frigga was tired of having this conversation with her husband. "I never approved of bringing a child home simply for politics, but you assured me that he would never feel different from his brother-"

Odin scoffed. "He would not be treated differently if he acted the same! Loki is a troublemaker, always using that blasted magic you taught him-"

Frigga interrupted Odin with a disbelieving laugh. "And Thor gets in trouble trying to act just like _you. _Do not try to turn this around on me."

"Do not try to turn this around on Thor." Odin retorted.

"Ah, yes, because you love him more than you do Loki, though all Loki does is try to earn your approval." It was true; that was the motive behind most of what Loki did, even at his young age.

Odin spoke spitefully. "And do you deny that you love that _Frost Giant _more than you love your _own _son?"

Frigga grew cold. "Loki _is _my son," Frigga said forcefully, her eyes flashing. "And he is yours as well. Perhaps if you acted like it, we would not have to have this conversation again." She stormed out of the room, slamming the door with a flick of her wrist and golden flash of light.

* * *

Frigga found Loki exactly where she thought that she would. He was lying on his back on his bed, shooting green trails of light at the extremely high ceiling of his bedroom and watching them dissolve. He did not know that his mother had enter until a golden trail spiraled around his green one, exploding into an Asgardian firework when his dissolved. He turned with a half-smile. Frigga walked over and sat beside him, Loki going back to shooting his green trails in the air absentmindedly.

"Did you finish talking to Father?" Loki asked.

Frigga kept her expression carefully neutral, adding in her own magic. "Yes, dear, and you are not in trouble." Golden deer bounded in circles, followed by lumbering, glimmering elephants when the deer faded away. Loki smiled and added a green dragon into the mix, dissolving the elephants, and Frigga created some Midgardian knights. They laughed as they played with their magic, Loki drawing near to Frigga when their giggles died away.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Mother," Loki said. "I'm sorry that I always mess everything up."

Frigga felt a pang as she looked down at Loki, for he wasn't looking for sympathy; he truly believed that everything that he did was incorrect in some way. This is already what has happened because of the blatant favoritism for Thor.

"My darling," Frigga replied with a sad smile. "In my eyes, you can do no wrong."

* * *

_**Feel free to review.**_


End file.
